vampire_elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Water
Water is the first element controlled by Robyn and Aqua The Element Water is one of the four classical nature elements along with fire, earth and air. It is the third most powerful classical element. Because of water's abundance and it's fundamental purpose in life, the ability to manipulate it grants a person of this element a great variety of ability and power. Powers and Abilities The following is a list of powers, abilities and talents that a Elemental of Water possesses: Control and summon rain such as light or heavy downpours*Create water out of thin air . *Control and manipulate bodies of water at will *Solidify water to grab objects *Create force fields through water *Create watery shapes that she can manipulate and control at will *Freeze objects with solid ice (by the "New Power" arc) *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater *Evaporate water *Use mind control *Change the color of fabric *Alter the pressure of water to slice through objects *'Hydromancy:' see vivid visions or scenes through water *'Hydrokinesis:' create, control and manipulate water at will and mold it into a wide variety of shapes and forms *'Hydro-cryokinesis:' freeze water and all other liquids to freezing temperatures literally to absolute zero *'Hydro-thermokinesis:' superheat and boil water and all other liquids to scalding temperatures *Cryokinesis: create, control and manipulate ice, snow and hail at will *Shoot beams of pure water energy from her hands *Use enhanced intuition *Change the physical appearance of herself and others *Use and control plant life by controlling and manipulating the water inside *Foresee the future in various fluids and in lucid dreams *Evaporate beings at will *Create physical embodiments of herself *Breathe underwater *Use her own sweat as water *Create jet water *Create water Balloons *Create whips of water that can also bind opponents. *Summoning of tsunamis/floods. *Control Ebb and Flow *Create waves and whirlpools in the areas of water. *Form clouds out of water molecules. *Summon rain *Control fluids in person's body; controlling and manipulating the person against his or her will for puppet purposes *Slide on water in a skating manner *Walk on water *Propelling one's self from a mass of water; shooting themself out of the water *create various makeshift weapons such as swords, daggers, shields, barriers, and create animals such as snakes, tentacles, and birds to attack or defend *Create massive tidal waves, whirlpools, rainstorms, downpours, floods, tsunamis at will *Control, manipulate and redirect rain and snow *Create strong and powerful geysers to lift people of the ground *Create a large bubble or sphere of water to travel underwater *Breathe underwater for long periods of time *Compress liquid water allowing the sharp pressure of a knife to cut through solid objects such as wood, metal, iron, steel, rock, or crystal with ease *Control and manipulate plants by controlling and manipulating the liquid water inside *Control and manipulate one's own sweet to use as makeshift weapons and tools *Create thick fog, control steam *Dry off extremely quickly *'Hydro- Cryokinesis': 'freeze water and ''all other liquids to freezing temperatures, to absolute zero *'''Hydro-Thermokinesis: ''''boil and superheat water and ''all other liquids to boiling temperatures *Superheat tubs, and pools *Create thick clouds of steam for cover *Raise bodily temperature Elementals Known Elementals of Water are: *Aqua Walker *Robyn Gallery of Elementals Thanks for the 6000 pageviews.jpg|Robyn|link=Robyn Carter Brunette.jpg|Aqua|link=Aquamarine Faith Carter Walker Category:Elements Category:Hydro